the short movie contest
by veronique2
Summary: Ted made a short no porn movie for a contest. He worked on with his friends and now he presents his movie " snow white" to melanie, lindsay and Debbie before send it to the contest. Story is complete


The short movie contest.  
  
Title: The short movie contest  
  
US fic/Brian and Michael  
  
Summary: Ted made a short no porn movie for a contest. He worked on  
  
his movie with his friends and now he presents his movie".. snow  
  
white" to Lindsay, Melanie and Debbie before send it to the contest   
  
Email address: mattesaiko@aol.com  
  
Category: Comedy :romance  
  
Spoilers: General QaF knowledge  
  
Warnings: Sorry to the brothers grimm to did that with a beautiful  
  
fairy tale. I used their part for the beginning only. And also used  
  
the disney version..  
  
Rated: R  
  
Author's note: I want to dedicate this fic to Danielle who is a  
  
fabulous beta.  
  
Archive Permission: Always and ATP, all others ask  
  
Disclaimer: Queer as Folk the series, characters and concepts are  
  
the property, copyright and trademark of Showtime and Cowlip. No  
  
ownership is claimed by the author; this work is nonprofit,  
  
noncommercial and not for sale for commercial purposes. Characters  
  
and  
  
situations not specifically owned, copyrighted, or trademarked by the  
  
creators of Queer as Folk are the sole copyright of the author.  
  
  
  
Ted was anxious. Debbie, Melanie and Lindsay were sitting on the  
  
sofa with little Gus. Emmett was serving drinks and dessert.  
  
"My Teddy is so nervous, it's his first non porn movie!" Said Emmett.  
  
"It's a really good idea to try another style." Said Lindsay.  
  
"Yeah! I can't wait to see what it is." Said Melanie.  
  
"This is a great moment," said Debbie, "My son! In a movie!"  
  
Ted stood in front of his guests and smiled.  
  
"I wanted to say thank you for being here, to see my fist short  
  
movie. Your opinions are very important. I didn't submit this movie  
  
yet to the contest and that's why I wanted to have your reactions  
  
first."  
  
Emmett looked at his lover with love and pride.  
  
"What kind of movie is it?" Asked Debbie  
  
"A romantic movie." Answered Emmett.  
  
The three women seemed to be happy with that news. A good romantic  
  
movie, like most women Debbie loved them.  
  
"What's the title?" Asked Melanie  
  
"Well, it's actually a remake," said Ted, "it's a famous fairy tale,  
  
the title is 'Snow White'."  
  
The three women were surprised.  
  
"Snow white! With our guys?" Asked Lindsay.  
  
"Wow! And who plays Snow White? Is it Michael?" Asked Debbie.  
  
"He would be a beautiful Snow White with his pale skin and dark  
  
hair." Commented Lindsay.  
  
"I'm sure that Brian will be perfect as the evil witch. He is so  
  
obsessed by his beauty just like the evil Queen." Said Melanie.  
  
"It will be heartbreaking to see Ben as the Prince, now that he and  
  
Michael have broken up." Said Lindsay.  
  
"Yes, but he is still Michael's friend after all. And Michael and  
  
Brian are together and he is happy for them." Said Debbie.  
  
Emmett began to cough to stop the three women's talking.  
  
"We actually had a lot of trouble assigning the roles. Ben, Brian,  
  
Michael and even Justin wanted to play the part of the Prince.   
  
Emmett wanted to be Snow White, Justin was willing, but no one wanted  
  
to play the roles of the evil witch, the queen 's woodsman and the  
  
dwarf." Ted informed them.  
  
"After fighting for 2 hours we finally came up with a solution. We  
  
decided to write the names of all the characters on small pieces of  
  
paper, throw them into a bowl and have everyone draw a name out."   
  
Emmett said.  
  
"That sounds interesting." Said Debbie.  
  
"I don't know.." Said Melanie.  
  
"So, this is the cast for our Snow White." Ted began to make the  
  
announcement.  
  
The three woman waited impatiently.  
  
"The dwarf was played by Justin."   
  
"The dwarf? But there are 7 dwarves in the original story." Said  
  
Lindsay.  
  
"Yes, but in this one, there was only one dwarf. Budget  
  
restrictions." Ted quickly informed them, then continued, "The  
  
Queen's woodsman was played by Ben, the evil Queen was played by  
  
Emmett.."  
  
"Emmett as the evil Queen?" Melanie asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes, I know Melanie, I was so disappointed too. I would have been a  
  
beautiful Snow White but.." Said Emmett sadly.  
  
"So who was Snow White?" The three women asked with a hungry  
  
curiosity.  
  
Ted took a deep breath and said,  
  
"Snow White was played by Brian and Michael was the Prince."  
  
The three women mouths hung open in shock.  
  
"Brian as Snow White? And he accepted that?" Asked Lindsay.  
  
"Of course it wasn't that simple. He was totally pissed off and  
  
threw a fit, then Ben said he'd be willing to play Snow White and  
  
that he and Brian could switch roles. Then a miracle happened, Brian  
  
said no, that he drew the role fairly and accepted the role of Snow  
  
White."  
  
"Brian and Michael weren't together at this point, but this fairy  
  
tale must have given them some ideas." Ted said.  
  
"The casting is interesting, and they acted in costumes? Will we see  
  
Brian in Snow White's dress?"  
  
"Of course, Emmett created the all costumes."  
  
Melanie began to laugh.  
  
"It will be priceless to see Brian wearing a dress. Is he wearing a  
  
dark wig too?"  
  
"Yes." Nodded Ted.  
  
Melanie laughed even louder.  
  
"I want to see it!" She said.  
  
Lindsay smiled at her son and explained,  
  
"Gus, your daddy will be playing a beautiful Princess, Snow White.   
  
It's a beautiful fairy tale, you'll see."  
  
"My Michael will play the prince! Oh this so great!" Said Debbie  
  
with tears in her eyes.  
  
Ted put the tape in the VCR and just before the beginning he said,  
  
"Before I play it, I want you to know that although this is a remake  
  
I wanted it to have a touch of originality and let the actors feel  
  
free to act naturally."   
  
The three women eagerly watched the screen as the movie began.  
  
********  
  
Once upon a time in mid winter, when the snowflakes were falling like  
  
feathers from heaven, a beautiful Queen sat at her window framed in  
  
black ebony wood while she sewed. She looked up at the snow, pricked  
  
her finger with her needle and three drops of blood fell into the  
  
snow. The red on the white looked so beautiful, and she thought, "If  
  
only I had a child as white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as  
  
this frame." Soon afterward she had a little daughter that was as  
  
white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as ebony wood, and  
  
therefore they called her Little Snow-White.  
  
Now the Queen was the most beautiful woman in all the land, and very  
  
proud of her beauty. She had a mirror, which she stood in front of  
  
every morning, and asked:  
  
Mirror, mirror, on the wall,  
  
Who in this land is fairest of all?  
  
And the mirror always said:  
  
You, my Queen, are fairest of all.  
  
And then she knew for certain that no one in the world was more  
  
beautiful than she.  
  
Snow-White grew up, and when she was seventeen years old, she was so  
  
beautiful that she surpassed even the Queen herself. Now, when the  
  
Queen asked her mirror:  
  
Mirror, mirror, on the wall,  
  
Who in this land is fairest of all?  
  
The mirror said:  
  
You, my Queen, are fair; it is true.  
  
But Little Snow-White is still  
  
A thousand times fairer than you.  
  
The queen was heartbroken and tears filled her eyes.  
  
"No! How it could be? I will always the most beautiful  
  
woman...there's only one way to resolve this. Snow White, you will  
  
die." The Queen let the tears fall and ate a chocolate cake to ease  
  
her pain.  
  
Outside, Snow White was washing the floor. She wore a dirty dress  
  
and stopped, for a moment, to rest and said,  
  
"Fuck! That's enough for today!" She said, taking a join out of her  
  
pocket. "I need some rest." A small bird wanted to hop to her, but  
  
when he smelled the air he flew away from her. Snow White relaxed as  
  
she smoke the joint, and a few minutes later when it effected her  
  
fully, she began to sing:  
  
"One day my Prince will come..."  
  
She then heard a second voice, a beautiful young man was there and  
  
singing with her. She was surprised and looked at him with lust her  
  
eyes.  
  
"You have such beautiful voice." The Prince said.  
  
"I know." Answered Snow White, then she gave the joint to the young  
  
man. "Want to try it?" The Prince took the joint and smoked from it  
  
once. Suddenly, Snow White grabbed the Prince's crotch and kissed him  
  
deeply and with passion. Snow White began to unzip the Prince's  
  
pants, intending on giving him a hand job.  
  
The Queen, her mother, suddenly yelled to her from the window.  
  
"Sweetie, I need to see you!"  
  
"Shit." Said the princess.  
  
The Prince was completely enthralled by the charms of the Princess.  
  
"I hope I will see you again?" He asked.  
  
"I hope so too." She replied, and they went their sperate ways.  
  
****  
  
The evil Queen ordered her Woodsman to take her daughter into the  
  
woods, kill her and bring back the heart of the Princess. He obeyed  
  
and walked with Snow White through the forest.  
  
"Are you all right Princess?"  
  
"No! I hate walking in the forest. Where the hell are we going?"  
  
She demanded.  
  
The Woodsman, hiding a knife behind his back, could only stare at his  
  
Princess. The Princess approached him and smiled.  
  
"What a beautiful body you have!"  
  
Then she tore the Woodsman's clothes off and began to run her hands  
  
over his torso. She took a condom out of his pocket. The Woodsman  
  
threw his knife away, he couldn't kill her.  
  
****  
  
Later, the Princess woke up alone in the forest.  
  
"He left. Well, he wasn't very good. He should go to Tibet." She  
  
said.  
  
It was very dark and the night was cold. The Princess took a tablet  
  
of E, hoping it would make her feel better. But when the tree seemed  
  
to come to life, she ran away.  
  
"FUCK! I can't take that shit anymore!" She yelled.  
  
After running away, she found a little house and entered it. She  
  
found some food and ate it all, then she found a bed and fell asleep.  
  
The dwarf returned home to find his food had been eaten and a  
  
Princess in his bed. He touched her, she moved and woke up.  
  
"What the fuck?" She yelled.  
  
"This is my home." Answered the dwarf.  
  
"Yes, and it's fucking dirty! Go and clean something! I want chicken  
  
for dinner too." She ordered.  
  
The dwarf was seduced by this beautiful young girl and obeyed.  
  
After dinner the dwarf used all his charms to seduce the young  
  
Princess and they began to kiss.  
  
"You're good." The Princess said. "Let's make some rules. You work  
  
and clean, and if you're Kind enough I'll fuck your brains out."  
  
The dwarf was in love and accepted.  
  
*****  
  
The Woodsman killed a rabbit and brought the its heart to the Queen.  
  
"So you kill her? Show me her heart." She ordered.  
  
"This is it."  
  
She looked at the heart.  
  
"Oh god, it's.." She couldn't continue her sentence because she  
  
passed out from the sight of it.  
  
After she woke, she asked her mirror if she was the most beautiful of  
  
them all. But her mirror replied that Snow White was still the most  
  
beautiful. She was furious and cried an entire afternoon before  
  
setting her evil plan into action.  
  
*****  
  
The dwarf was happy with his Princess, but the Princess was bored.  
  
"I'm going to work. Don't forget...don't speak to any strangers and  
  
don't fuck them! It could be dangerous."  
  
****  
  
In the afternoon, an old woman with apples came to the dwarf's house.  
  
Snow white opened the door.  
  
"Oh sweetie, do you want an apple?"  
  
"No thanks! I have no money, god you are so ugly!" Then she slammed  
  
the door.  
  
The old woman insisted and knocked on the door again.  
  
"Please sweetie, you are so beautiful. I'll give you that apple if  
  
you want it."  
  
Snow White accepted and ate the apple, she immediately fell on the  
  
floor in a deep sleep that was like death.  
  
The old woman laughed and jumped like a crazy person. The dwarf  
  
arrived and ran away after he and the evil witch had a horrible  
  
fight. The evil Queen then broke a nail and she died from the panic.  
  
****  
  
The dwarf built a beautiful coffin and cried everyday. One day, a  
  
Prince came by and he saw the beautiful Princess he met a long time  
  
ago.  
  
He kissed her and Snow White woke up. She looked at him and said,  
  
"I've been waiting for this for a long fucking time!"  
  
The Prince smiled and said,  
  
"Well, I met princess David and Princess Ben before I got here.   
  
Sorry for being late."  
  
Snow White smiled back and kissed him deeply again. It was a long,  
  
long kiss.  
  
"Let's go, we have something to finish my love." She said.  
  
Snow White and the Prince left without saying good bye to the dwarf.  
  
And they lived happy together and forever and had many nights to  
  
making love.  
  
The End.  
  
**************   
  
Lindsay removed her hands from her son's eyes. The three woman, all  
  
pale, said nothing.  
  
"So what did you think of my first movie?" Asked Ted.  
  
"You destroyed a beautiful fairy tale. My childhood memory has been  
  
ruined." Said Debbie.  
  
"I was...original." Commented Melanie.  
  
"And you Lindsay?" Asked a very sad Ted.  
  
"Oh, well, I'll let Gus see the Disney version."  
  
Ted was disappointed, Emmett took him into his arms.  
  
Ted was about to stop the tape and remove it from the VCR when he  
  
looked at the screen and saw that there was more after the movie.  
  
"Emmett, look at this. I must have left the camera on."  
  
They watched the screen in curiosity and saw Brian and Michael appear  
  
on the stage, dressed in their modern day clothes.  
  
"Oh! Ted, this was after the last scene was filmed. You remember we  
  
were drinking but these two disappeared." Emmett said.  
  
Emmett and Ted sat with their friends to watch.  
  
"It could be really interesting to see them along together."  
  
"I don't know if this is right." Lindsay said.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Debbie replied.  
  
They watched the tape silently.  
  
Brian and Michael looked at the stage  
  
"I'm happy that this movie is finally over." Brian said.  
  
"Finally? The Prince is a small role to play."  
  
"You don't know how lucky you are. I hated being Snow White."  
  
Michael moved closer to his best friend.  
  
"So, you and Ben...it's really over?"  
  
"Ya, we've been going through a lot and this movie drove him crazy.   
  
He was pissed off that you said that he wasn't good in bed and should  
  
go to Tibet."  
  
"That wasn't the only reason you broke up."  
  
"No, we've decided to stay friends."  
  
"Are you okay Mikey?"  
  
"Ya, I love him but it wasn't enough." Michael smiled at his best  
  
friend and took an apple out of the bag laying on the floor.  
  
"Do you want one?" He asked.  
  
Brian took the apple from Michael's hand and looked at him.  
  
"So, you want to be the evil witch now?"  
  
Michael laughed. Brian smiled and continued.  
  
"Or do you want to wake me up again?"  
  
Michael stared at him and said nothing, he suddenly felt uneasy.  
  
"You know Mikey, only my true love can wake me with his kiss." Then  
  
he took a bite from the apple and fell to the floor with his eyes  
  
closed.  
  
"Brian!" Michael yelled in surprise.  
  
Michael shook him but Brian didn't respond.  
  
"Oh my god! Brian!" He took his cell phone out and began to dial  
  
911. With his eyes still closed, Brian threw away Michael's cell  
  
phone and said,  
  
"You're so pathetic Mikey. Don't you know yet that only a kiss can  
  
wake me? Of course, only if it's the kiss by my true love."  
  
Michael looked down at Brian and hesitated. Then he placed his lips  
  
on Brian's, at first there was no reaction so he pressed harder and  
  
opened Brian's mouth. He slipped his tongue inside and Brian's arms  
  
wrapped around him as he responded to Michael's kiss.  
  
After few minutes, they broke the kiss.  
  
"I love you Mikey."  
  
"I love you too Brian.  
  
Brian smiled at Michael.  
  
"And they lived happy together and forever and had many nights to  
  
making love." said Brian  
  
The two men laughed, then kissed again.  
  
The screen went black, after a few moments of silence, everyone  
  
started to applaud.  
  
"That was wonderful!" Emmett, Lindsay, Ted and Melanie all said.   
  
Debbie sat there silently, tears rolling down her face.  
  
******  
  
Three weeks later, Ted and Emmett walked into Liberty Diner smiling  
  
widely.  
  
"What's going on?" Debbie asked.  
  
"Teddy won the contest!"  
  
"No! With your 'Snow White'?"  
  
"Yep! Before I submitted it I did some editing."  
  
"You included that scene between Brian and Michael?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I really hope they never hear about that."  
  
"It'll be our little secret. Deb. And now, Emmett and I are going to  
  
Spain for a fabulous trip. I won first prize, a trip for two too  
  
Spain!"  
  
"I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"You know what? I was a lot of fun, making this movie. I think I'll  
  
do it again."  
  
"Ted, your good with porn...forget the other stuff." She said as  
  
they broke out into laughter.  
  
end 


End file.
